


The kitchen

by TheBeastIsBack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Badass Alex Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, Puppy Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastIsBack/pseuds/TheBeastIsBack
Summary: Alex and Kara get it on in the kitchen
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	The kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This was an Request from RennyWilson, Hopefully this is okay. Let me know. If there is any mistakes in the writting it will be my fault.

Alex was standing in the kitchen in her thoughts as always she really had nothing else to do today, she had a day off at the DEO which wasn’t for most of the time but I guess she is off. Maggie has been on a mission so her girlfriend won’t be here for another week which she has the house to herself, again. But not always Kara stops by and keeps her company which she likes and doesn't complain much. 

Speaking of the blonde puppy she would be coming over in a bit with food. They had decided to stay inside all night and just watch movies and eat all the snacks they can, well Kara can, and just keep company. 

But by the time it had passed Alex had started to feel this…..sensation inside of her, it’s the same thing when she first met Maggie, but now it’s in her little sister. It’s weird cause they haven’t….

“ALEX!” Alex had spin around not even realizing her sister was here, don’t even remembering the balcony door was open. Kara stood there in her suit with her hands on her hips and a bag of food which she had put on the table next to the couch.

“You okay? Called your name like five times.” She said with that confused face that she always wore, Alex thought it was adorable. 

“Yeah, just miss Maggie.” It wasn’t a lie but also not the truth. Kara had stuck in her bottom lip biting it meaning she is concentrating, “Kara?” 

“What else? Your heart is beating fast. What happened? Has anything happened to you? You're not hurt, are you?”

Alex sighed knowing she can’t lie to Kara…..not when she has a pout on her lips now. Alex went to the fridge and grabbed a bear, opening up on the counter top and sat down. She took a swig at it before looking up at Kara with her patiently waiting for her to answer. 

“I’m not hurt, Kara was just thinking about…..what happened 7 years ago..” she said looking down at her hands that were around her beer. 

“Rao” was the only soft response she had received from Kara. It was a long time ago they were emotional and they needed each other close and didn't want to let go like a child losing their best teddy bear. There was tension in the air and they couldn’t help themselves, yes it’s wrong yes it was not supposed to happen, but they did it anyway. More than once. Until Elize found out. 

She was outraged about what they had done. So she split both of them, Clark came and picked up Kara and they lived in Gotham until she got older and looked for Alex, she never stopped looking for Alex until she had found her. Her sister, working at the DEO, had grown so much. Kara wanted to surprise her that she was in the city. 

And surprised she did, Alex almost crashed and Kara heartbroken, wanting her sister to get off that plane safe and sound. And she did. That was when they had done it again and again and again, never wanting to stop, until they had to. Because Lena came into Kara's life the same time Maggie came into her life, they couldn’t do it no more but never regretted it.

“Kara, I miss it. I want it again. I need it. All this time I had decided not to worry about it paying attention to it but….I- Maggie….and and Lena...and you but i don’t know i-” she took a deep breathe “I want you so bad” Alex looked up and see Kara wasn’t in front of her but felt arms wrapped around her back and Kara nose buried into her neck. 

“I miss it too, Alex. I missed how you touched me, how I touched you, how we both were in our little own world not worrying about anything or anyone. Just me and you. I miss your voice screaming for me, moaning for me, calling me. I was pulled into you, I never want to let go.” 

“Oh god,  _ Kara _ ….” she said raising a hand to play in blonde locks. Kara started trailing kisses down the pale neck biting as she went down and up the neck. “Stand up” come a growl from Kara. “I wanna fuck you in this kitchen like now.” She growled into Alex's ear as she stood up and turned to look up, yes up, at her little sister and stare at her eyes, once blue now black orbs that show just a bit blue. Alex couldn’t wait anymore; she crashed her lips with Kara’s, spilling everything into the kiss, everything that she had in her head, every word she wanted to say. 

Kara lifted her behind her knees with ease and placed her on the table moving between her legs, still lip locked hands roaming everywhere, Alex took Kara’s cap off, which was heavy, so she just dropped it. Next, going to her secret zipper and pulling her shirt off. Leaving her in her super girl skirt and a red sports bra. Finally breaking the kiss when air was needed for Alex, Kara continued moving down to her neck, kissing and nibbling once again, finding the sensitive spot. Alex gasps, holding onto Kara close, not wanting to let her go just yet. 

“Tear it” Kara went to Alex black turtleneck and tore it in pieces, not caring where it may fall. She let go of her neck looking over at the work she made, eyes traveling down to Alex's bare chest, smirking and looking up at Alex blushing from her check down her neck. 

“Kara please” she said going to her plants pulling them down her waist as Kara took it off the rest of the way, falling to the floor Alex opened her legs once again as Kara kneeled as she started kissing her way up her legs and thighs, looking up at the whimpering girl who eyes was already locked on hers. 

Kara wrapped the redhead’s legs around her thigh which she was pulled in coming face to face with her dripping core, she took a deep breath filling her nose with the scent of Alex. “Rao baby, you smell incredible, I bet you taste as much.” 

Alex screamed when she finally felt Kara tongue in her. Licking her tasting her devouring her like it was the last meal on the earth. Alex digs her hands into Kara’s hair asking for more without even saying it. Kara went to her clit making her throw her head back and tighten her legs around the blonde neck, screaming her delight. 

Kara sucked on her clit as she placed a finger over her opening not going inside just yet but circling it just a few times to lubricate it with her wetness and then going inside. She looked up once again seeing Alex head still thrown back, her name leaving the shorter one lips. Alex whimpered when Kara completely stopped moving. “Look at me Alex, I wanna see your face when I pleasure you, I wanna see your face when you cum. You understand” she nodded “say it, say what I always wanted to hear from you. Say it baby girl.” Without breaking eye contact “yes, daddy.” 

“Good girl.”

Kara went back to what she came here to do in the first place, make Alex cum. Make her mine. Kara doesn't care about Maggie or Lena. She only cares about Alex, Alex is her’s and only her’s. 

Alex started to move her hips wanting Kara to speed up her thrusts, moaning out  _ please, faster _ , don’t want nothing else but to cum. Kara started to speed up her fingers and sucked harder scissoring her fingers inside of Alex hitting her g-spot repeatedly, feeling how close Alex is.

“Fuck, Kara!” She screamed into the empty apartment. Her juices went down her ass and onto the kitchen table. Her walls squeezing the blonde’s fingers, she shaking from the mini orgasms and just waiting for the big one to finally erupt. “Kara...Kara please! Make me come! Please!.” Alex screamed looking down at Kara. 

“Who do you belong to, Alex?” 

“You, always been you.”

“Show me. Show me that you belong to me. Come and scream my name.” 

Kara, using some of her speed, to thrust harder and deeper into Alex, hiring her gasping once again and that had done it. Alex fell over the edge screaming her little sister's name. Not even caring who hear’s. “Fuck”

Kara removed her hand gently away, juices and came all over her fingers and palm. The juices on her chin spilling down her neck. She stood moving in between Alex’s legs once again as Alex held onto her for dear life as she was still coming down from her high. Kara kissed her, making her moan from the taste of herself on Kara’s tongue. 

Kara booked the kiss and put her fingers into Alex’s mouth wanting her to clean it up. “We are not done just yet baby.” Kara lifted Alex up and carried her upstairs. This will be a long night and morning.

  
  



End file.
